


A secret all-nighter

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [161]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, John is back home, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Pre-Relationship, Secrets, Sweet Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock doesn't want to miss a thing...





	A secret all-nighter

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

“G’night Sherlock…” John says as he walks to his bedroom, where Rosie was asleep. It was the first night following his return. Suddenly, he steps back in the living. “We’re all good, right?” As the detective smiles and nods, the doctor smiles softly as well and chides tenderly, “don’t stay up to late,” before going up the stairs.

Sherlock's gaze falls on the dying fire… he was in no rush to go to bed. Happy to catalogue everything that has happened in recent days. His eyes turn on the boxes that are still waiting in the corner of the room. Rosie’s things, some kitchen items and books, mostly. Sherlock remembers fondly how John laughed merrily when he said that they didn’t need anything kitchenwise as 221b was already well stocked. He frowns slightly. _I still don’t understand why it was funny!_

Looking at the ceiling, he imagines Rosie asleep in her cot, while John gets ready for bed. A warmth spreads in his whole body at the idea. He listens closely, until he hears the click of the bed-side lamp.  _There… he’s in bed. Home._ Not wanting to lose a moment of that first day, Sherlock stayed up nearly all night long…

John finds him still asleep in the sofa, a peaceful smile on his lips.

_Today, our new life began._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
